


Yuri! on Ice Drabbles

by kurenohikari



Series: Yaoi Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Yuuri Katsuki, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Dancer Yuuri Katsuki, Female Minami Kenjirou, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alpha Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Student Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Yuuri Katsuki, Teen Victor Nikiforov, alternative universes, female Yuuri Katsuki, possessive yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: A compilation of Yuri!!! On Ice Drabbles.I accept requests.Chapter 1: Omega!Yuri/Alpha!Yuuri.Chapter 2: Omega!Yuri/Alpha!Yuuri.Chapter 3: Omega!Yuri/Alpha!Yuuri.Chapter 4: Omega!Viktor/Alpha!Yuuri.Chapter 5: Omega!Viktor/Alpha!Yuuri.





	1. Sold: First Part

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky.  
> Summary: Yuri wasn't supposed to be an omega, not when his whole family tree was full of alphas. He wasn't suppose to get engage to an asshole just because his parents said so. And Yuri was absolutely not suppose to be captured by by alpha omega traffickers after only two days since he ran away from home.
> 
> But is it really all that bad when he meets a very special alpha?

**The capture**

Yuri hated it, Yuri hated being an omega. And what’s worse about being an omega, is having been born in a family whose only had had alphas.

The Nikiforovs have been a very prestigous family in Russia since the Tsar were still rulling, you can say they were like dukes and ducheses. They still mantained their power through the comunism and bloomed back when the capitalism reached Russia. Prestige, power, money, they had everything they could wish for and more. No wonder Nikolai Plisetsky, the prime minister at the time, reached to them with a marriage proposal of his only child: the youngest Prima Ballerina Absoluta, Lilia Plisetsky. She was graceful and elegant, a queen made for her king.

From the marriage of Lilia and Yakov Nikiforov, were born two handsome boys and a beautiful girl: Viktor, Mila and Yuri Nikiforov. They were raised as alphas since their birth, there was no history of omegas in the family tree of neither the Nikiforov or the Plisetsky. Not to mention they both showed signs of being an alpha, though the youngest son was a bit emotional unstable for an alpha- to many hormons inside the boy. But there was also no reason to think he would end up presenting as an omega.

They were trained since young to follow their parents footsteps. Viktor, being the oldest, to be the heir of the Nikiforov fortune and companies. Mila, to become the next Prima Ballerina Absoluta as her mother was. Yuri, as the youngest, had the opportunity to make a choice and decided to follow the foot steps of his dedushka and become the next prime minister.

Going through a heat when he turned fourteen was not part of his plans... it wasn’t in anyones plans.

The following month he had to hear his parents talking about finding him a well positioned alpha before his next heat, so he could fulfill his new position in life: being the perfect wife to a wealthy alpha and giving him many puppies. Yuri hated it, he hated it all. His parents for wanting to get rid of him. His siblings for not answering his calls of help when he needed them. Himself for presenting as a weak omega. His fiancé for demanding him to start behaving as an omega, telling him that the only reason why he was willing to marry an omega who was trained all his life to be an alpha was because he was a Nikiforov.

So, Yuri did what he thought the best at the moment: he runaway from home. But he did not foresee that his heat would  come sooner. It normally takes six months in between heats and his was only three months ago. Though, Yuri should have seen it coming with him being a young bloomer. The usual is having your rut or heat when you turn eighteen, twenty for late bloomers. Though, young bloomers as fourteen is very unheard of. So, there is not much known about 

Yuri of course was not prepared for his heat getting forward and was defenless when a bunch of alphas took him. He passed the three next days in a hellish blur, not remembering anything and fearing teh worst when he woke up in cold cell with a bunch of other omegas. 

Yuri has never been so scared in his entire life. He almost burst into tears, it took all his life training as an alpha to stop himself and act strongly. But the thought of having been raped, of having lost his virginity to animals like those alphas... it had him shaking.

”Hey” Yuri flinched away when a hand touched his shoulder “Sorry, I mean no harm” a pretty girl with thick Italian accent said in Russian. She didn’t cower at Yuri’s death glare, gaining some respect from the newly presented omega “I am Sala, this is my twin brother Michele” she presented herself, not even bothered by the silent treatment “I just wanted to tell you that you were not raped. They need us virgin and untouched, that way they sell us for more money”

Yuri relaxed a bit by the new inormation, but soon tensed again when he processed what the other omega had just said.

He was going to be selled to the higher bitter.

He had been captured by Omega traffickers.

Once again, he had to collect all the strength he had left not to break down right there. This time around, he did not protest when the Italian girl wrapped her arms around him. The next days were much the same, some omegas were taken away some new ones were brought. They barely fed them anything, but was necessary for their survival until they were bought. The dark cold cell started to feel smaller and smaller. Yuri almost never left Sala’s arms, finding comofrt on them and thanking the same God he had stopped believing in that she hasn’t been taken away yet.

”The buyers prefer young omegas, not twenty-one years old Italian girl that barely speaks the language” she explained when Yuri was brave enough to finally ask “I normally would have taken that as an insult, but right now I see it as a blessing”

”Why haven’t you gotten mated yet?” Yuri ask “I get why your brother hasn’t, he seems to be the same as I: not interested on finding a mate. But you, from what a gathered in these past days you like the idea of being courted and finding a good alpha mate”

”Our parents are very overprotective and taught us since we were young that alphas are not to be trusted, they are both betas. My brother took those lessons to heart and spent most of his time thinking that he has to protect me from every alpha to think of anything else, much less courting” Sala explained, caressing the beautiful golden locks of Yuri “But this last year I found the perfect alpha, she is a ballet dancer from the Bolshoi. She courted me in secret for months, I learned the language from her. My parents finally allowed me to see her, that’s why I came to Russia with my brother. It was to meet her family and see if they also allow our mating. Maybe then Michele would finally let go of me and accept Emil’s proposal of courting, he has been after my brother for years now. The only one who was persistent to keep on going after being turned down over and over again” she smiled sadly.

”We will find a way to get out of here” I promised her.

”If we get out of here, the first thing I will do is take a plane to Czech and ask Emil to marry me” grunted Michele in English, making the other two omegas laugh.

”Good to see that you guys have enough energy to laugh, the alphas will love that” a guard mocked, leering at them. Yuri, Sala and Michele shivered in disgust at being the center of attention of such an animal “Now I will open the cell’s door and take you to get ready for the auction, you make one wrong move and I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Get it?”

The alpha spoke slowly, treating them as if they were stupid. Which angered Yuri to no end, but he stopped himself from causing any trouble. The last thing he needs is Sala and Michele suffering from his reckless behavior. He let himself be dragged to a small room, where he was bathed, perfumes and dressed... as if he were a simple dool for them to play with.

No matter how much he wanted to kick and scream, he stayed quiet and waited for his turn. He was a few omegas before Sala and Michele. However, his behavior didn’t mean that he was given up. Not at all. In his silence he kept looking around and scheming an escape plan. The idiot alphas were so sure of themselves that they didn’t blindfold the omegas, though in their defesne most of them were dead of fear that they couldn’t plan their escape.

But Yuri was not one of them.

He was raised as an alpha and trained to act like one, to know what to do in situations like this one. He is a Nikiforov which means that being kidnapped is always a possibility.

“The next one is an early bloomer, age fourteen and a very pretty kitten!” The presentors booming voice, snapped Yuri out of the memories of what used to be his life “Beautiful milky skin, golden locks and green emeralds as eyes. Still a virgin of course. But be aware, he is a fiesty one. Though, I know many of you love to break them down”

Yuri was pushed to the stage, as the rest of the alphas laughed at him. Once again he wanted to cry, loathing how they were treating him as a mere object for their amusement. But he ignored the wetness of his eyes, and glared at every single alpha that leered his way. He ignored how exposed he felt with the outfit they dressed him with, and kept his head up high. He is a Nikiforov and Nikiforovs do bow to no one.

“We will begin with 1M, who gives 1M?” That’s how Yuri’s nightmare began.

1M turned to 1.5M, which then became 3M, then 6M and so. Unitl they reached the sum of 20M, which no one seem to want to challenge. Yuri look at the old and fat man in disgust, wishing the ground would open then and swallow him full. Anything not to go home with a pig like him. Then, as the alpha that helpd Yuri captive was about to announce he was sold, someone else made an offer.

”50M!” The voice resonated against the walls of the auction salon. 

Everyone looked at the man in shock, even Yuri. He wasn’t tall as alphas normally are, but not short either. He had pale skin and raven black hair. Yuri could see his eyes from behind the mask, they were the most beautiful hazel eyes the omega had ever seen with a gleam of red. The alpha’s hair was styled back, which made him look dangerous. 

 _Now that is an alpha worth salivating after._ Thought Yuri, staring at the handsome alpha that had just bought him.  _Snap out of it Nikiforov! He might be thin, but he is as much as a pig as the fat alpha from before._

Yuri was brought back from trance when a pair of alphas grabbed him roughly and dragged him away, towards one of the many rooms alphas used to try the merchandise they bought.

It was only when Yuri heard Sala and Michele calling out for him that he began fighting back. He was surprised when the alphas didn't stuck him down. Maybe because he now belonged to another alpha and they would pay of they hurt him.

Yuri didn't mind when they throw him into the bed, but when they chained dread filled him. How stupid could he had been? Of course, they would chain him! His plan to attack the alpha that bought him as soon as he entered the room and then escape was ruined. He will now be raped and maybe bonded to a disgusting pig!

 _Though, that pig is not that bad looking._  A traitorous voice said within him.

Yuri cursed his omega nature in moments like this.

Yuri began to struggle with the chains when he heard the door being opened. Like hell he will let that pig rape him without a fight!

Yuri began to curse the alpha in Russian, kicking his legs so the one that bought him couldn't get closer. However, he was rapidly overpowered. The alpha was over him in seconds, holding his arms still so the chains would stop making a sound and locking his legs.

Yuri suddenly stilled and was about to finally break down and cry his heart out... but the alphas next words stunned him.

"I am not here to rape you" he said in English "I am working undercover for the police. I need you to calm down and help me out. Ok?" Yuri could only nod, a few tears leaking because his prayers were answered "I've done this before and what always repeats itself, is that alphas do not blindfold the omega they captured. You were the first omega in the auction and they won't continue until they had checked that I had paid the exact amount I promised. As I paid in cash that will give us some time before they continue the auction and the opportunity to prevent, hopefully, every omega of being raped"

Yuri thought of Sala and Michele "What do you need from me?" The omega asked, determined of saving them all.

"I've done this before and what always repeats itself, is that alphas do not blindfold the omega they captured. I need you to give us all the information you have of the exits and entrances, so no alpha can smuggle omega away when the police breaks in" the alpha replied.

When the omega proceeded to tell him about every entrance and exit, and how many guards there were in each... let's just say that the alpha was surprised to say the least.

"Did you hear all that?" The alpha asked through the mic in his suit "Good" he then proceeded to take of his mask, letting his Asian features be seen "Now, let's get you out of this chains. Shall we? By the way, my name is Yuuri. What about you?"

"Shouldn't you be doing police stuff?" Grunted the omega, massaging his wrists when he finally was freed.

"I am not part of the police force, I am not even from Kazakhstan. Simply a very rich Japanese businessman who gets invited to these horrible auctions and tries to save as many omega as I can" the alpha replied, with a gentle smile, and getting off the bed. Knowing that it will make the omega more comfortable "But I know better than to play hero. If I go out there I will be more of a disturbance than of help. I know my limits"

Yuri was impressed by the alphas wisdom and wished he was mature enough to know his limits as well. That always gets him into trouble. He also appreciated that the alpha left him the bed. Not that he will admit that out loud. He has went through enough to know better than to trust alphas by now.

Then Yuri finally processed what the alpha had just said.

"Kazakhstan?! We are in Russia body!" the omega growled.

"No, we are not. It is common for alphas in omega trafficking to translate omega to different countries, so it will be more difficult for their families and the police to find them. You must have been drugged so you didn't notice being flown here" the alpha informed the omega, who was hypervilenting by now.

"It's not like my parents or the police is looking for me. I am simply a runaway whose parents think omega are only good for breeding and were about to mate him away with an abusive alpha he doesn't even know!" Yuri chuckled, humorlessly.

He really wished he could cry, he needed it. But the last thing the omega needed was to look weak in front a strange alpha in middle of what is about to be a battle field. But goddamit! After the last months of his life, Yuri truly believes he earned it.

As if the alpha read his mind: "You can cry, you know? You've earned it"

"Just because I am an omega, that doesn't mean I am weak!" Yuri snapped.

"I know!" Yuuri rapidly replied "I know that... you are so strong. I saw you on that stage and couldn't stop thinking about your eyes, the eyes of a soldier. Not willing to bow to anyone, even after the horrors you must have gone through. That requires great strength and bravery. You are strong Yuri, never doubt that. Being an omega doesn't make you different, it only means that you have the gift of having babies. That's all. But you also need to know when enough is enough... when you need to let your guard down and cry. Even alphas need to cry from time to time" Yuuri blushed "Sorry for babbling!" He apologized, sheepishly.

"You are a weak alpha" growled Yuri.

He could not believe that this was the same alpha that loudly announced he was buying him and took control of the situation at the beginning of their meeting. It was as if a switch has been flipped and the omega found himself with a complete different alpha... though, he wasn't all that bad.

"Yuri" the omega said, softly.

"Yes?" Replied the alpha.

"Not you pig!" Snapped the Russian "My name is Yuri!"

The alpha's eyes widened in realization and smiled, happy to see that this grumpy and peculiar omega that interestes him was starting to trust him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri" said the older one.

Yuri looked at the alpha. The alpha that didn't treat him as a sexual toy or an object for his amusement. The alpha that treated him with respect and as an equal. The alpha that called him brave and a soldier. The alpha that proved him that not all of his kind are pigs and deserve to die.

He looked at Yuuri and the only thing he could do was cry. To finally break down and let it all out. Yuri didn't push the alpha away when he wrapped him into his arms. Specially when the gun shots began to ring. Though, it was comforting the fact that Yuuri had a gun and knew how to use it.

Yuri repeatedly cringged during the battle that was rashing outside and felt very guilty for being safe and sound in the arms of a strong alpha (though, he would die before saying that out loud), as the others were out there risking their lives. But as Yuuri had said before, he will be nothing more than an inconvenience. 

When the guns and screaming stopped, Yuri looked up to the alpha for an explanation. Yuuri, on the other hand, was waiting for news from the intercom. When the older one sighed, the omega let himself slump in relief against the firm chest.

"No alpha was able to leave the scene and every single omega was saved, none raped. They also found the paperwork with the info about those omegas that have been sold before this auction. They are informing the resprctive police force about the matter right now" Yuuri began telling the young boy in his arms " We lost a few cops but most of the alphas trafficking omega died during the shooting. Those who didn't will be sentenced to a life in prison"

"What about the alphas that were here to buy omegas?" Asked Yuri, knowing how most of the time rich people get away with anything.

"Most of them are young and idiotic, rich because of their daddy's money but not smart enough to have the contacts to support a fall like this one. They will be found guilty and sentenced for being accessories of human trafficking. A few died during the shooting. And those ones that are old and wise don't have enough money to make those with real power stand behind them. The same goes for those who already bought omegas and took them home" the alpha explained, surprising the omega with another flip of the switch.

"There is only one that will give us trouble, the alpha that was about to buy you before I interrupted. He is old, smart and has the money to get away with this. He could have easily duplicated the amount I put for you, but..."

"Why spend so much money in an useless omega when they are all the same? Sluts for alphas cocks" Yuri said what the other Yuuri didn't, out of respect for the omega "It's fine, It's nothing I haven't heard before. How do you know so much? And what will they do with that disgusting alpha? Will they let him go?"

"Do you really think I simply got in, bought you and hoped that the information you gave us would have been enough?" Yuuri asked amused, earning a scowl from the omega "This took months of planification and even if you didn't have anything to give us, they would have been able to save many omegas and captured many alphas. But thanks to you, no omega was harm, no alpha escaped and the loss of officers was low. You are a hero Yuri"

The kind words of the alpha brought the young omega to the edge of tears. Yuri cuddled closer to the alpha and this time enjoyed the warmth of Yuuri.

"Also, don't worry we won't let him get away with it. What do you think I am here for? All those 50M are for this whole operation to run smoothly. Money will principally be used to fed, cloth and shelter the omegas that we rescued today. Then, to buy them a ticket back home and security for them to reach their destination safely. Also, to pay all the lawyers for the many court fight this will lead to. To make sure all of them pay for what they did. And if the court does not make the alphas, that already bought omegas, pay their victims enough to help them amend their lives... well, to be able to help. I already have my assistant put there making sure things run smoothly" Yuuri assured the young omega.

"You would give 50M away so easily and get so involve in this whole shady business?" Yuri asked the older alpha impressed and shocked.

His parents with all the money they have, could care less about the charity work they supposedly do. They simply throw money and don't think twice to where it ends up going. Most of the times to the pockets of filthy liars and thieves.

"Well, as I said before. This is not the first time I do this. I've already won many court cases like the ones we will have to face in the following days. So, all the 50M is money I won from them. It's not like I am losing anything... not that I really would have cared about spending 50M in them! We saved over twenty omegas and soon another ten more. 50M for their lives is nothing really, they deserve much more. After all, they are all so brave to survive all this" Yuuri rushed to clear up.

"You... you are really a strange alp... a strange person..." commented Yuri, before throwing his head backwards and laughing out loud- oblivious to the alphas embarrassment "You act as if spending 50M you won of court cases against omega rapists to help out other omegas is something to be ashamed of because it is not really your money. Do you know how many people would have kept _at least_  half of that money for themselves and don't even take an hour of their time to help with the aftermath of the rescue mission?!"

Yuri exclaimed once he had stopped laughing his arms off. Then he proceeded to give the alpha one of his honest smiles that made him look like a fairy, which had the alpha blushing and totally enchanted by the younger boy.

"Wait! If it is all over for now, does that mean we can leave the room now?!" Yuri exclaimed, excitedly, ready to bolt out of the room.

But rapidly stoped by Yuuri: "Calm your horses down, Yuri. We can't leave, yet. The reason why I am able to continue doing all of this is because no one knows who I truly am. Not even the normal cops, the only ones aware of what I do are the omegas I "buy" during my undercover missions, my assistant, my lawyer and the high commanders in charge of the missions I participate. If you go out there smelling like me it will end up being dangerous for me and this close to me. I can't let that happen, sorry. We will both leave when they are all gone. My assistance will come soon with food and drinks for us"

"But what about Sala and Michele?! They took care of me these last past days, I can't let them go without even saying goodbye!" Yuri complained, knowing he was sounding like a little kid pouting but couldn't help it.

"Maybe I can...  ** _Takeshi, can you find two omegas that go by the name of Sala and Michele and pass them your intercom and mic please? Tell them that there is a Yuri that wants to say goodbye"_  **Yuuri asked, surprising the young omega.

"You truly are an alpha worth salivating after" whispered Yuri in awe, making eyes at the older man.

Yuuri was able to hear him because he was so close, which caused them both to blush and evade each other's gazes.

 ** _"Yuuri, I'm going to pass them to you"_**  Takeshi's voice snapped the alpha out of his embarrassment.

"Here you go" the alpha passed his mic and intercom to the omega, which took them excitedly.

 ** _"Sala!"_  **Yuri greeted in Russian, with a big smile on his face.

 ** _"Yuri! I am so glad to hear your voice. They told us that you were safe but after all we went through I couldn't trust them until I at least heard your voice"_  **the Italian girl said  ** _"Yuri, the alpha that bought you... did he..."_**

 ** _"No. Don't worry about that. The alpha that bought me was undercover, he kept me safe"_**  Yuri rapidly assured her.

 ** _"Good"_  **she replied  ** _"Yuri, they are telling me that we won't be seeing each other again before I have to leave for Russia"_**

 ** _"No, we won't. We were lucky they allowed us this chat... thank you for everything Sala. I don't think I would have survived these days without you. I will never forget about you and I hope you the best in your mating"_  **it was clear by now that both of them were in tears.

 ** _"I love you too, Yuri. I hope you the best in life as well. Here is my annoying older brother"_  **Sala said goodbye.

 _ **"Hey kiddo, It's good to know you are safe"**  _Michele's accented English was heard from the other side of the com  ** _"I just wanted to thank you for giving me the strength to finally go for my alpha"_  **the older omega said, nodding to the pep talk the younger omega gave him during one of their days in captivity  ** _"I am going for Emil while my sister goes back to Russia"_  **he informed, surprising Yuri.

 ** _"Good to see you, finally growing up and letting your sister do the same_** " Yuri commented ** _"Goodbye, annoying"_**

 ** _"Goodbye, kid"_**  that's the last thing Yuri heard from the Crispino twins before the line went dead.

Once again, Yuri broke down into tears against the chest of the alpha. This time mourning the loss of his friends. Suddenly feeling embarassed about being such a big cry baby, but enjoying the warmth those arms have too much to move.

"Me, Yuri, you mentioned before that you are a runaway" the young omega tensed withing the alpha's arms, not liking where this was going to "I can't allow you to return to an abusive household. Would you like to come and live with me? Though, you will have to move all the way to Japan for that. So, what do you say? Is it a yes or a no?"


	2. Sold: Second Part.

**Starting all over again**

“So, we have to stay in Kazakh until my lawyer finishes dealing with the court. As the magnitude of the situation is huge they will put this as their priority. You said you needed some time to think before giving me an answer, are two maybe three months enough time?” Katsuki Yuuri asked the young omega.

”I think so” the Russian replied, eyeing the hotel room the alpha got for him. 

It’s the same kind of rooms his family would book whenever they traveled, which meant that this alpha is filthy rich to be able to stay in a room like this for a  _whole_  two months. Not only that, the hotel was the best in town. What does this alpha do other than save omegas?

”I will be staying in the room next to yours. There is a door that connects both of them in case you need it, though you will be the only one with a key to open it” Yuuri assured the blond boy, giving him said key.

”Why would I need it?” Yuri asked, suspiciously but grateful at the alpha for taking his comfort into account by giving him the only key to that door.

”None of the alphas during the auction were able to escape, but who knows if there are others who had the day off or maybe allies out for blood. My identity might have be conceal for now, but there is always the possibility of them finding out who I am and where I am and coming for revenge” he explained with a calm smile, trying not to scare the omega “That’s why we will both have bodyguards with us at all time and security at our door while we sleep just in case”

”You really must have a lot of money to be able to fund so many things at the same time” commented Yuri out loud with a thoughtful expression “What do you do?”

”I own a chain of onsens in Japan, some even say that is the best one- though, they are exaggerating. I also have one hotel in Tokyo and a few others in other countries: one in Bern, Switzerland. One in Bangkok, Thailand. One in Seoul, South Korea. And in a few months I will have to fly to Beijing, China, for the opening of another one. And I am planning of opening another one in the USA, but that’s for later” the Japanese informed the Russian, who looked at him in shock.

 _So, young and already achieved so much?_  Yuri thought impressed, then it occurred to him.  _He surely inherited all from his parents._

“Are you sure you have time to be here when you have an empire waiting for you? Especially, when you are having an hotel opening so close. You wouldn’t want your parents work going to waste” the omega commented “You already did what you can here, and as you told me a few hours ago you should know when you reached your limits”

”I did say that, but I haven’t reached my limits yet. I am used to facing court cases, having so many hotels and a chain of onsens do that to you. Also, right now there is nothing more important to me than making sure things run smoothly and no alpha gets away with what they did. Not to mention make sure that no one gets their hands on the money, no one who doesn’t need it” the alpha’s words warmed Yuri and made him trust him a bit more “Also, as much as I love my parents they weren’t that good for business. They only ever had one onsen in a small town in Japan, I worked for everything else. Now that I think about it, my work is what lead me to start this... trying to help omegas in need” he added the alst part more to himself than to Yuri, but the damage was already done and the omega got even more curious about this strange alpha.

”What do you mean by that?” Demanded to know Yuri, when the other didn’t continue “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! You wanted me to trust you and go to Japan with you, how can I do that when I don’t even know what you do? You want me to accept your offer, then tell me more about yourself!”

”You are quite pushy you know?” Commented Yuuri “Not like any omega I’ve met”

”Sorry for not being a perfect omega” growled Yuri, taking the alpha’s words the wrong way “Sorry for not dressing girly, or submitting to you, or for talking back. But that’s what I am!” 

 _Way to go Nikiforov! Snapping at the alpha that has been your salvation since moment one!_  Yuri scolded himself inside hie head.  _What did the pig do other than saving your ass and offering you a place to stay, clothes and food to eat. All free of cost! You should have just accepted his offer the moment he gave it to you. But there goes your pride and ruins it all! Now he surely has had enough with me and will throw me away. I should have stayed quiet and obeyed him... just like my parents and that good for nothing of my ex-fiance told me to behave._

However, the alpha did none of the things the omega was thinking. Yuuri surprised the young Russian, once again, by simply acting kindly.

“What do you mean by... oh, Yuri! That’s what your parents made you think an omega is about? Did your ex-fiance make you feel like a bad omega because he shares your parents’ views?” The Japanese inquired, liking less and less the omega’s family the more he hears about them “Listen Yuri, and omega isn’t suppose to act a specific way. Yes, omegas most of the time are more emotional than alphas and betas but that doesn’t make them weaker. Yes, omegas have a special bond with their pups, a maternal instinct very strong- but that’s what makes them special and precious. However, it doesn’t mean they are meant only for breeding and raising the kids. Yes, many omegas are shy but doesn’t mean that those with strong opinions are a disgrace to their kind. If I am being honest I prefer them strong, I like an omega that speaks back when they do not agree with something”

Yuuri’s words, specially the last ones, warmed the young omega. He even blushed when the alpha place a lock of hair behind his ear. Gazing into those hazel-reddish eyes, looking at him with such kindness and gentility that brought weird sensations to the omega... feelings that he has been trying to keep at bay for a while now. 

Ever since Yuri presented as an omega he felt out of place, unloved, broken...  _wrong_. But not even a day with this alpha he had just met and he felt safe, comfortable within his skin...  _good_. The alpha hasn’t stopped telling him that him being himself was the right thing to do, that Yuri doesn’t have to behave a way that goes against every fiver of his being simply because that would make him acceptable by society’s terms. It was ridiculous that a complete stranger telling him what he already knew, was making things all right again. Yuri blamed it on the emotional wreck he has been left into after his kidnapping.

But at the same time, in his head Yuri wanted to be a good omega for this alpha that in so little time was capable of squirming himself inside the omega’s heart. He hated that. Yuri hated those omegas feelings that made him blush and preen whenever the alpha praised him, that made him do thing so he could get those praising. He hated that all it took was for a charming alpha to make his omega go weak from desire... but then again it wouldn’t be so bad for 

“Yes, omegas are given girlish clothing, as you so put it, because of their body complexion. With their small frames and curves, female or male, they do look better on them compared to alphas and betas. I like to see omegas wearing clothes bought from the omega section of stores but that doesn’t mean I think that they should dress like that” Yuuri continued, oblivious of the internal crisis Yuri was going through “We are in the twentieth century people, there are male alphas that are dressing dresses and skirt and are looked down and called travesties, as if the word was poison. I don’t think that they are doing something wrong... if anything I am proud of them for finding out who they really are and not letting others intimidate them into being what society wants them to be. It must have been difficult to have presented as an omega and your life being turned upside down. Having your parents throw away all your clothes, stripping you of your identity and what makes your personality, and deciding how you should cloth and who you will marry. Yuri, if you want to dress clothes from the alphas and beta section of stores I am all for it. I will even accompany you and buy them for you. You have my seal of approval!” proclaimed the Japanese, to then turn red and stutter “N-not th-that you need it! I am not your owner! Not at all...” Yuuri would have continued digging a bigger hole for himself if he hadn’t been rendered speechless by the beautiful laughter of the omega “W-what’s so funny!” pouted Yuuri, once he had regained his speech. 

“You truly are a strange alpha!” Yuri said between giggles.

Yes, you’ve heard right. The frightening Russian Punk was a giggling mess. Not even the manly kind! It was down right a girly giggle mess. Though, it didn’t take much before Yuri turned that giggle into sobbing. And much less for Yuuri to gather the omega into his arms, giving him a warm hug and a chest to cry into. 

And cry he did. Yuri mourned it all in that hotel room, far away from home after being kidnapped and saved by an alpha he has never met before. He mourned the loss of the parents he once admired, the loss of his siblings that he loves, the loss of his identity as an alpha, the loss of his home, the loss of his dedushka that he adores more than anything, the loss of his first heat... loss of the week he was kept in captivity.

”So... you will still accept me when I talk back... or when I don’t submit... or when I dress up in leather, rock shirts and animal print jackets?” Yuri finally asked, tone clearly hopeful, once he had stopped crying- still snuggled against the older’s chest.

”Of course, I will” the alpha replied, voice warm and gentle “I would do that for anyone, but specially you. I Don’t think you are yet capable of differentiating my smell from others and what it means. After all, you are an early bloomer and your senses haven’t developed completely yet. But I am a grown up alpha and can easily recognize my destined mate” Yuuri’s words caused the young omega to stop breathing for a few seconds “I wasn’t planning on telling you for a while, didn’t think you are ready for that... to trust an alpha after what you’ve been though. But I now believe that you needed to know, that you need the assurance that no matter what I will always accept you. I was made for that after all” those words made Yuri the happiest he has been in a while “Also, don’t worry about the destined mate issue. I will not put any pressure on you. If you want it to be romantic or simply platonic is of your choice. Whenever you are ready as well, I don’t mind waiting my whole life... I kind of already have, anyway”

”Thank you” Yuri said very grateful at this amazing alpha who changed his world in less than a day.

"Why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow while shopping some clothes for you I'll explain to you how it all began?" offered Yuuri, smiling when the omega nodded his head and snuggled under the covers. Placing a tender kiss on the younger's forehead and a sweet "Good night" the alpha returned to his room and readied himself for tomorrow.

 _It will be a long day_. Yuuri though to himself, as he fell into Morpheus' arms.

"This clothes are so cool! You have style for being a pig" exclaimed Yuri, smiling excitedly and carefree as they left the shop- not even caring about the judging expressions of the workers.  
  
The omega knew if he wanted to buy the outfits he wanted he will have to withstand the sneers of other, who didn't like the idea of an omega not wearing colorful clothes with flowers and lace as proper omegas should. Of course, at the beginning was nerving and he almost got into a fight with the workers. However, after entering and leaving shop after shop he began to get used to it. If anything, Yuri started not to care and turn the other cheek. He was getting amazing clothes and there was no way he was letting those judgmental assholes ruin his fun.  
  
He had spent the whole morning buying outfit after outfit, accessories, shoes, bags, even a few sun glasses. He was so used to spending so much, as he had money to spare, that he didn't even notice that the money he was using was't his. Yuri only snapped out of his shopping bliss before they entered the last shop, he was so embarrassed about using Yuuri's money with no reserve. Thankfully, the alpha was not angry. If anything he was content to see his boy incredibly happy and told him not to think about the money, that he had enough to spare.  
  
A little bit calmer, Yuri entered the shop and bought the last three outfits and some accessories to combine of the day. Which were his favorites:

 

[](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiQu4rQ2YfaAhUFE5AKHdtPCv4QjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Farany200.eu%2Fchaqueta-de-yurio.html&psig=AOvVaw0bRrOqG7iKdEiIJMB_edD2&ust=1522075037840299) 

They, after giving their bags to one of their guards to leave in the car, headed to a small restaurant to have lunch. After ordering (bodyguards sitting only a table away) Yuuri finally began the so waited story of how he created such a empire on his own and started helping omegas out.  
  
"When I was young it was only my parents, my sister and I. We only had this homey onsen in a small town in Japan, called Hasetsu. I wasn't what you would consider a very social or popular kid, if anything I was bullied a lot because I was this little chubby kid who liked ballet and ice skating. It reached a point that I had to be home schooled because going to the school was dangerous... I even ended up in hospital once for loss of blood" the alpha shook his head trying to get those horrible memories out of his head. Yuri, on his part, was shaken by how cruel kids could really be and made a mental note to cease calling him pig from now on "It seemed that without the bullying and distraction free I excelled in the academic, by sixteen I already had a major in  **Hotel Management**. Not only that, but I had made the right inversions and expanded our family onsen greatly, though they were more focused on the south I admit" by now the omega was very impressed by his fated alpha "I hate to admit it... but I started creating such an empire to prove to those bullies that they should't have messed with me and also to have an excuse not to return to Hasetsu anymore... there were so many bad memories there"  
  
"Don't think like that! It must have been hard for you... I should know about that, I am leaving my whole country behind and my dear dedushka because of bad memories. Don't feel guilty about something like that!" growled Yuri, trying to act as if he was annoyed by the others words and not because he was trying to comfort the alpha.  
  
Though, the omega did blush when Yuuri smiled knowingly at him.  
  
"That's not why I feel guilty, Yuri. The problem was when some of my school mates got so jealous over all I've achieved while they barely are capable of passing their high school exams, that they ended up burning up my onsen in Hasetsu- the pride of the Katsuki family. Inside were my family, my dear mentor Minako-sensei and all the guests, a total of fifteen deaths... kids included" the omega gasped at the alphas revelation and his heart ached at how much pain you could see in those reddish eyes "I entered a stage of depression after that, all I did care about was putting that bastard in jail for life and working my ass off. I was such an workaholic that around a year I already had expanded the chain all over Japan and opened my hotel. The penthouse at the top soon became my new home. It has the best view in Tokyo" he added, with a nostalgic small smile.  
  
"Of course, I was not on my own. I had my two best friends, the only ones who never bullied be but tried to defend me instead: Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori. Yuuko became the manager of my onsen chain and Takeshi my assistant. They are both betas, that married at eighteen when they found out Yuuko was pregnant- they are two years older than me. They had three beautiful daughters, my goddaughters: Loop, Axel and Lutz" Yuri raised an eyebrow at the strange names, causing the alpha to laugh at his reactions "Yeah, Yuuko is a big ice skating fan. That's why I am not surprised at all when Loop came and told me that she is going to be a judge and commentator, when Axel began training to be a professional ice skater and when Lutz said she is going to study to be a sport journalist"  
  
The alpha spoke with such fondness and glee that the omega couldn't stop but think what an amazing father he would be for his pups. Then Yuri blushed at the random thought, comforting himself by thinking it it was only because Yuuri was his destined mate and it was fate messing up with his head. Not only that! Yuri was wearing a red dress and red high-heels for him! Simply because the other mentioned how much he loved seeing an omega wearing girlish clothes. But then again, he kind of liked the feeling of wearing a dress. Not that Yuri would ever admit it out loud.

[ ](https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi98_WQ3IfaAhWCHJAKHeYqDkAQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2F0dx4170438w551u%2F%25E3%2583%25A6%25E3%2583%25BC%25E3%2583%25AAon-ice%2F&psig=AOvVaw0ljPKVYpKMqoMtwhJ38MEK&ust=1522075617203732)

"But of course things couldn't be so easy, my board started plotting to take over and kick me out. When I shut every one of their tries and fired them, they decided to take revenge by making my life impossible. The idea was to report me to the authorities as an orphan, I was sixteen and being the CEO of a company so young is illegal. Also, they were ready to send me to the worst foster parents out there. I stopped that before they could, they are all in jail for fraud now. But then I began thinking of how opened I was to attacks, I needed a guardian. However, it couldn't be any adult who I would pay to lie to the authorities. It had to be someone I could trust, that's where Masumi Hayami enters" Yuuri stopped talking when he noticed the waiter heading towards his table with their order "Thank you!" he smiled kindly at the omega, who clearly was a college student.  
  
The blond Russian glared and growled at the strange omega who dared to make eyes and giggle at his alpha. The Russian Punk mellowed since he presented and met the older alpha, but that didn't stop him from being menacing when provoked. And having another omega blushing and thinking they could have a chance at his alpha, that was a damn call of war. Luckily, the omega was smart and rushed away as soon as the plates and drinks were placed in front of her clients.  
  
"Strange, I must have spooked her somehow" commented Yuuri, making the younger boy sweat drop and make a mental note to keep an eye out for suitors for his oblivious alpha "Going back to what I was saying,  Masumi Hayami is an alpha and my laywer. He has been working by my side ever since the beginning, I always considered him like an older brother- he is ten years my senior. It didn't matter how capable he was, he was still young and didn't have a mate, so they did not allow him to adopt me. But before Chris, Masumi's omega mate, graduated from college and began working for me, as the manager of my chain of hotels, he was abducted like you. They both met in one of the many trips abroad I made my brother go to because I wanted to expand my hotels out of Japan. It wasn't as easy as I expected and the countries weren't that... happy with an foreign company tainting their land. Their worlds not mine" the alpha added rapidly at the omega's raised eyebrow.   
  
"He came to me begging or money so he could buy him, do you know how hard is to watch the one you love like a brother crawl begging to you in such a state of despair? I was crushed... but money is not all you need to simply waltz in and buy an omega. It is necessary an invitation, which we did not have. But we found the place and time of the auction, so we told the police of Switzerland about it and they got in action. It was a complete disaster, no preparation or previous thinking. It was completely reckless and stupid. Many alphas escaped, the only a bunch there to buy omegas were arrested- the others escaped or had money to buy their way out. Many omegas raped, or taken by the ones that escaped, many other killed, some raped... I could count with my hand the quantity of omegas that got away unscratched. Luckily, Chris was one of those. The only other good thing about the situation was that Masumi was finally able to adopt me, as he was finally mated, and I was able to continue working without fear of my company being stripped away from me. However, the whole event perturbed me... it marked me"  
  
"I still have nightmares listening of the gunshots, of their screaming... of Chris' bloodstained and tear-stained face" the alpha began shuddering and the omega lost his appetite at the horrible description of the events, making him really start considering what would have happened if he hadn't been saved by Yuuri "It took years before I finally received an invitation, I began working early with the police of the country and made a plan. Every time different so the others wouldn't recognize me and word start going around about me. It is pretty normal for this kind of events to be infiltrated, so keeping my identity hidden was easy. Also, those who invited me always asked me how I got away and my answer is always the same: I never went. Japan and the country the auction took place always erase every record of me ever leaving the country as a 'thank you' for the hard work. I also have a lot of people abdicating that I was swamped with work so I almost didn't leave my office or my penthouse"  
  
"That's very smart" praised Yuri, impressed and glowing at how amazing his fated alpha was. You could even say that he was kind of starstruck "What other countries have you been to? I mean to stop some omega auction. And did you ever take another omega home with you?"  
  
"Well, I've been to Thailand, Korea and China. I don't take any omegas home but only those who don't have a place to return to. In Thailand I met this cheeky omega called Phichit, he is my best friend and a cybernetic genius- always ready to hack anything for me if my identity is ever being jeopardized. His parents sold him to the omega-traffickers with the excuse that they could not feed another mouth in their family, less an omega mouth" the angry words of the alpha sent shivers through the omega's spine, who made a mental note to never anger him "I made sure they paid for their crimes but also without sentencing Phichit's siblings. I was around twenty and he was seventeen. Our relationship was completely platonic, much to Yuuko's disappointment as she was already preparing our mating ceremony. He was so brilliant that he finished high-school early and in only two years, taking online classes as he didn't speak Japanese, he got his diploma from college".  
  
"So, he will be living with us when... if I decide to move to Japan?" The omega asked, blushing at his slip.  
  
"No, he won't. Last year he mted with an alpha, after a year of courting. I met Gil when I was in Korea (one year after my mission in Thailand), his sister was an omega I saved and he wanted to thank me personally, that's how they met- it was love at first sight. Seung Gil is kind of stoic but he is a good alpha and an Olympic ice skating medalist. His family also owns one of the best ice skating training facilities in Asia. I normally don't care about money, but I felt relieved that my friend had an alpha capable of support him and keeping him safe. It's been year since he left the nest"  
  
"Before I met Phichit I was in China, and brought Guang-Hong with me. He was an early bloomer like you, Yuri, but much more shyer. It was kind of hard to get along at first, it was the first time I've lived with someone in a long time... ever since my parents had died and he kind of didn't know how to behave in a strange country and living with an alpha he didn't know that much. We bonded over being left orphans at a young age and the fact that I helped him reconnect with an alpha friend of his" seeing the omega's confused expression, the alpha detailed the situation "You see, Guang-Hong is a gifted skater who is shy off ice but on it he turns into an emperor. He was given a scholarship in an boarding school in America specialized in athletes. There he met a boy, two years his senior, with who he became very good friends with. His name is Leo. The problem was that his rut triggered Guang-Hong's heat. Yes, Yuri, they are destined like us. But Guang-Hong was too early for that and his parents took him back to China in fear they would end up mating so early. But the omega-traffickers intercepted them in the way from the airport to their house and killed his parents. Me helping them getting back in contact with each other helped me get in Guang-Hong's good graces but it took a while before Leo could trust me, he even came all the way to Japan to make sure I was no pervert. Though, that made me feel better when I finally accepted them courting so early. But I did not let Guang-Hong go back to America or mate with Leo. They are still very young and Guang-Hong needs to finish high-school at least"  
  
"Having a shy angel and a mischievous devil at the same time must have been tiresome" Yuri commented, with an amused smirk.

"More difficult than you can think, specially since Phichit had this talent of taking Guang-Hong out of his shell. Instead of an angel and a demon, I had to little devils in my hands... but I do miss them too much sometimes. It's only been a couple of months and the penthouse has gotten too silent for my taste" Yuuri said, the last past more to himself than his lunch companion but Yuri heard him anyways.  
  
The omega laced their hands over the table, this time not trying to hide that he wanted to comfort the alpha: "But now you have me to return home to, don't you?"  
  
Yuri wanted to curse himself at how corny he sounded but the flaming cheeks of his alpha and the grateful smile on his face made it all worth it.  
  
"I do, don't I?" replied Yuuri.

"I don't think I can get long with such a shy person... but if we each live our life I believe we can coexist" the Omega said, trying to change the topic and put the attention elsewhere "How did you manage to keep them part and them not hating you?"  
  
"Well, it helped the fact that Guang-Hong had already formed a life in Japan. He bad bonded with Phichit. I had gotten him a private tutor so he could be homeschooled and finish high-school without the trouble of the language barrier. Not to mention I had gotten him a pretty good ice-skating coach, one that he used to share with Phichit before he moved to Korea: Celestino Cialdini. Axel also trains under him. I don't know how much you know about ice-skating, but the competitions are divided into two big categories: Omegas and Betas/Alphas. As there are few Omega athletes both female and male are grouped together, while the Betas/Alphas group is divided by gender. Guang-Hong and Phichit rule over the Omega group , they are always snatching gold from each other's hand. Coming back on track, all of this helped Guang-Hong and Leo understand that waiting is for their own good. If you'd like he could take you under his wing as well" the alpha offered.

"I love ice-skating... but I prefer not being in the spotlight for a while. My family is very rich and powerful, if they catch wind of where I am I don't want to know what they'll do to me after running away" the Omega replied.

"Don't worry about it, Yuri. I will never let anything happen to you, that's a promise" Yuuri told the younger one with conviction.

The blond one looked into those fierce, radish eyes and could only nod- believing the older one completely.

Somehow he knew that he would be happy by this alpha's side.

It might be the only time he ever followed his Omega side... he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake...


	3. Sold: Final Part.

**Eight Years Later**

”Mister Nikiforov, there is someone at line one for you” Viktor’s secretary told him from the door of his office “They say it’s about your brother’s case”

With that last piece of information the alpha didn’t even doubt it twice before answering the call. Eight years ago when his brother ran away finding him had became Vikto’s number one priority. When Yuri presented as an omega both, Mila and him, were so conserned about their own lives that they didn’t even notice that our little brother had presented early. VIktor’s sister was courting her Italian omega, now wife, and he was overworked after recently having taken over his father’s company.

Hell broke out the moment their mother called demanding to know if his brother had ran away to him and if Viktor was hidding him. Mila and Viktor were furious with their parents, specially after finding out that there had been a mass of omegas kidnapping in the streets of St. Petersburg- Mila’s Sala and her brother included.

When dedushka found out how their parents humiliated and engaged his favorite grandson to an abusive alpha he exploded, he ended up disowning our mother. Viktor soon followed, making sure to cut all ties of his father to the company. The money they had in their accounts will last the rest of their lives, with parties and trips included. However, this was a matter of power, pride and prestige. The shame they had to go through when their whole community found out that their son ran away from them and their family disowned them was immense. Specially, to Lilia. The last thing Viktor heard of them is that they had  divorced, not that the alpha really care after what they did to Yuratchka.

Viktor and Mila’s last hope was Sala, who rapidly recognized Yuri from one of their family’s pictures after they had finally been saved. The Nikiforovs were relived after finding out Yuri was safe and sound, they tried to get the fly he was coming back with to Russia and even ask the Russian police for information about where they were keeping an underage runaway. However, the flight never came.

They flew to Kazakh and demanded to know the whereabouts about their brother, but the alpha he went with seem to have contacts in high places and their loyalty- because no amount of bribing helped. Viktor still doesn’t know if he should be relieved that someone so powerful and smart was there to protect Yuri or worried about his safety, after all he left to an unknown country with a strange alpha.

After their failure at Kazakh they came back to Russia and hired the best private detective money could buy to find their brother, now eight years later he  _finally_  found him... or at least, that’s what Viktor hoped. Specially when Sala told them that Yuri belives they betrayed him.

“Detective” Viktor answered the phone.

”Mister Nikiforov, I finally found your brother” was the first thing he told the alpha, however Viktor could hear his silent ‘but’ clearly there.

”What’s the matter?” The alpha demanded to know, he was not going to let anything get in his way now that he finally found Yuri.

”The alpha he mated with is a very influential, rich and powerful man, not to mention genius level” he warned Viktor “His name is Yuuri Katsuki, he owns the best chain of onsens in Japan. He also have various hotels, one in Tokyo, Japan. One in Bern, Switzerland. One in Bangkok, Thailand. One in Seoul, South Korea. One in Beijing, China. And one in Washington D.C, USA. Not only that, he is a very dear not only to the Japan comunity but the whole world for being an avocade for omega rights. He even won a noble prize of peace for his work. Not to mention he has the perfect family: a beautiful, intelligent and strong omega who not only is a role model for omegas in the future but also birthed two strong alpha pups for his alpha” 

“I have to nephews?” Viktor gasped, not believing how much he has missed out of his little brother’s life.

”Yes, Otabek and Kenjirou. They are four and two respectively” the detective replied, a sympathetic tone taken over- over the years he got to know their family situation very well.

”How did you finally found him? Them? Is Yuri happy?” The alpha fired one question after the other, impatiently, though the detective didn’t seem to mind.

“First of all it seems that your brother changed his name to Yura, so it wouldn’t be a confusion with his husband’s name- at least, that’s what he said at an interview. That was the number one problem I had to find him, not to mention his second name now is Katsuki as well. Also, his husband kept his family out of the spotlight as much as he could, in hopes to protect them as much as he could” Viktor smiled at that, happy that his brother found a good alpha in front  _and_  behind the cameras “From what I’ve investigated so far he is very happy. Not only has he finsihed high-school and graduated from college with a degreee in politics like he had always wanted, he got an intership with his husband with helping avocade omega rights. The graduation party his husband threw him was all over the news, that’s how I found him... them. From what I’ve gathered so far Yuuri Katsuki is opening another hotel at Russia, St. Petersburg. He said that it will be the last one until one of his sons take over, from what’s said in the interview he wants to focus of his kids from now one and keep popping hotel after hotel eludes that objective”

”Will he be open for a talk?” Viktor inquired.

”I don’t think so... not if your brother won’t want to. That’s why I mentioned the hotel opening, the whole Katsuki family will be coming here for it. There will even be a gala, a big event that had became a ritual for every new Katsuki Hotel that they open. I’m sure your sister-in-law can get an invitation if she reaches out to your brother for her and her wife. And you can be the plus one for a single lady going, I already have a list. You would need to wait a month for it but at elast you’ll have time to think about what to say before seeing your brother after so long” the detective laid down his plan, not seeing any better option the alpha sighed and agreed to it before ending the call with the detective’s promise of emailing Viktor his list.

Viktor then took his time to process the whole chat: he finally found his little brother who was mated to a very successful alpha and had had two kids, he was  _probably_  going to meet them in a month... and he had to tell Mila all of this. God bless him, he will need your help for that. But not even that could depress him right now, Viktor was meeting Yuri again. This was surely one of the best days of his life!

 _Just wait for me, little brother. We will be reuinited soon._ Was Viktor’s last thought of the night, before falling into Morpheus arms.

**-A month later-**

“Everything will be all right” Sala replied, trying to comfort her wife.

Before anything else could be said, music started to play and everyone readied themselves- all looking at the top of the spiral staircase. The three Nikiforov were confused for one second but then it was clear for them, the Katsuki family will be making their grand appearance from there.

 _Too flashy for Katsuki’s style._  Viktor thought, as the thought of his brother-in-law passed his mind.  _Maybe it became a tradition after he married my brother. This is totally his style. Looking his subjects from above, as a show of how powerful and wealthy he is… yes, that totally a Nikiforov tradition. Katsukis are more simple, not in a bad way! That simplicity is what gives them a special place in their clients’ hearts._

Later when Viktor asked his date about it, he got his confirmation. This tradition began eight years ago, the exact time his brother met the Japanese.

But for now he simply focused on the top of the stairs. He stopped breathing when the doors opened and the family his brother made in his absence stepped forwards. The three alphas were wearing simple but stylish black suits, the only difference were the color of shirt they had. Katsuki’s was blue, Otabek’s green and Kenjirou’s red. However, the one who was a sight for sore eyes was my dear Yuri on his white feathered dress.

The Yuri Mila and Viktor knew would have never wore a dress, specially not one so feminine like that. But right now the young omega looked so comfortable and at ease, as he carried his descended the stairs with his oldest son by his side. Katsuki Yuuri not far behind with their other son in his arms.

It was crystal clear who is mommy's boy and who was daddy's.

The party proceeded smoothly, the Katsuki family greeting their guests with happy smiles and pleased by the compliments they keep on getting. Though it was no wonder, two young, beautiful and successful men had achieved so much in so little time. Not to mention the charming sons they created together. They are always the talk of the Japanese comunity and no matter in which part of the world they are mention, it is always to sing praises at. No wonder, why everyone wants their omegas or beta daughter to marry into the family. 

One thing is for sure, those kids will never be out of options when it comes to brides or spouses. 

But then again, Yuri is a mamma bear and wouldn’t let anyone but the best marry his kids. He already promised his husband that if he dares to put his kids into an arranged marriage he will be receiving divorce papers. Good thing, Yuuri would never do that. All he wants for his kids, like his dear omega, is their happiness.

Mila and Viktor kept their distance, waiting for the right moment to approach. Which ended up being the time Yuri had to take his children to the King Suit of the hotel, as it was already too late for little kids to stay up. They chose that moment because Yuuri Katsuki decided to stay entretaining their guest rather than to accompany his husband up.

Giving their partners a hastly good bye they rushed behind their younger brother, but instead of facing him they hid behind pillars until Yuri reached the elevator. The idea of the Nikiforov siblings was to wait until the elevator reached the omega’s floor, so they could know in which room he was staying, and then stalk him there.

However, their plans were ruined when Yuri suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face them, a look of annoyance clear on his face as he frowned- the so, familiar frown Mila and Viktor know and missed so much. Yuri then proceeded to hand his children to his bodyguard- who seemed to appear out of nowhere- and ordered him to take the kids to their room.

”I though eight years would be enough for you guys to grow up, but it seems that you are still as inmature as always. You are lucky my husband found your spy game amusing and not a threat” was the first words Yuri spoke to them ever since he run away.

It was crude, harsh and insensitive... but somewhat perfect. Maybe because it was so Yuri. Mila and Viktor weren’t sure, but What they knew was that as soon as they heard his brother’s voice they started crying. Soon you could see three siblings hugging each other as if their life depended on it in middle of the hallway... or at least two siblings hugging the third one who was trying to escape.

“Wait! You don’t seem surprised at all about us being here!” Mila was the one to finally realize that little fact.

”Of course, not! Do you really think I did not smell you guys as soon as I entered the ballroom? Or that Sala didn’t tell me about your little plan? You are lucky that she did, otherwise I would have kicked you both out because of the shock you would have given me” Yuri’s growl was somewhat comforting for the alphas- it showed how much their little brother was still the same, even after so long.

“So... you do forgive us?” Viktor had to ask, his characteristic heart shapped smile on place.

”I don’t” Yuri’s reply had both alphas stunned “There is nothing to forgive. Mother and father were assholes, who caused a big misunderstanding that created a rift in our family. I had Yuuri open his last hotel in Russia because I wanted to see dedushka again... and you two as well” though that last confessionw was spat out, it was honest.

“Y-Y-YURI!” Both alphas burst into tears and jumped on the omega...  _again_.

Yuri simply sighed and admited defeat, letting his annoying siblings do as he pleased. If he smiled and hugged back... well, that’s no one business but his. After all, he is within his rights to enjoy seeing his older brother and sister again. 

Let’s just hope that this time around things don’t end up in tragedy. But then again, it’s a bit complicated when a Nikiforov is involved. Much less, when we are talking about three.

_Kami-sama help them out, they will need your help._


End file.
